


Good Intentions

by SailorVenusYaten



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVenusYaten/pseuds/SailorVenusYaten
Summary: Diana never took Jerry's flirtations seriously, until he quoted a specific line from a favorite book of his.





	Good Intentions

As the days went by, Diana could not shake off that nostalgic feeling she experienced at the Baynard’s one-room cabin in the woods. Everything about the evening seemed so charming and warmed her heart every time she thought about it.

Her house was so big and made scary noises sometimes from the wind blowing outside the house.  
Earlier that day, Jerry had dropped by her house and hid behind the trees of the front yard. He waited for Diana to walk home so he could surprise her and let her borrow the first book he’s ever owned.   
Instead of going straight to bed, she lit a candle by her nightstand so she could use the light deriving from the candle to read Frankenstein. Jerry had personally come by to give it to her. He had also quoted a line from the book that enticed her so much that she couldn’t wait to start reading it. Two hours into the reading, she forgot what time it was being very immersed in the novel. It had thrilled her so much she didn’t care if she got caught staying up all night. She had come upon the line Jerry had quoted to her, and began to ponder what the meaning behind that line meant. 

She realized that he meant if the world had found out about them being together, they would be shunned. Shunned in the way that monsters were avoided altogether. Yet the only thing that would matter was the fact that they would be together forever. 

Jerry had always complimented Diana, and she was aware of his attraction through the usage of flirting with her any chance he got. But in her wildest dreams, she never thought he would act upon his feelings for her. Quoting Frankenstein to her was his way of stating he was courting her. He was mildly explaining his intention towards her. He believes that if they were caught by someone for meeting up secretly, they would be ostracized by everyone they possibly knew, and they would still be content because they would be together facing this issue with one another.

She felt her heart beating loudly through her chest because she was never confessed to. Boys had shown interest in Diana during her early adolescent years, but she never noticed them because they were all ridiculous. The boldest thing she would expect from a person of the opposite sex was to post their intent to courting on the notice board at the schoolhouse. In her mind, she thought what Charlie did was considered bold, she never expected a physical love confession.   
Jerry had once shocked her when he called the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, but that was years ago.

Confessions and proposals were all only things she imagined would happen to her once she got a bit older.  
She only read about such things in her favorite romance novel, Pride & Prejudice. For some time when she was fourteen years old, Diana had fallen in love with Mr. Darcy’s character. She admired and longed for such a proposal as the one he professed upon Lizzie Bennett. When Lizzie had declined his proposal the first time, her mother could not pry the book out of Diana’s hands for days. She had to keep reading. The only difference between Darcy and Jerry was their status of wealth. Jerry was poor, and instead of going to school as Darcy had done, his situation forced him to work every day since he was a young boy. But he was also the sweetest boy she had ever met in her life. He had only been sweet and charming towards Diana. When he was with Anne, the pair would just constantly bicker with each other. Both Anne and Jerry had matured by now, but once in a while he would purposely tease Anne and she would ignore him for a few hours. 

Whenever Jerry would tower over Diana, and smile the way that he did at her with his beautiful brown eyes and his sweet mischievous smile, her knees began to buckle and she couldn’t control her facial expression because he was pretty good-looking compared to most of the boys she’d known.

Diana began to see Jerry differently from this moment on. She only viewed him as an acquaintance who worked on Anne’s farm and then as a friend right after spending half the night at the Baynards’ residence.

Now he has become a potential candidate for her feelings. In simpler terms, she sees him as a boy she can talk with, walk home with, exchange gifts with. 

She was so happy just thinking situations in her head, that she decided she was going to give him a gift. Something small, but something he can definitely use.

He barely had enough clothes to wear, that’s where she began to think she could give him a personally sewn handkerchief, embroidered with his initials. It would be his and his alone.

She went to bed exhilarated just thinking about her present for him. She promised herself she would start sowing the next day.

Luckily for Diana, the next day was Saturday. She began sowing before breakfast and was finished a few hours after. She smiled nonchalantly when she put in the last string of blue into the needle. She had embroidered his initials in blue. Which was also her signature color. All of her clothes and accessories were are mainly blue or baby blue. 

Finishing the handkerchief made her feel gleeful. Diana soon realized that she couldn’t just go to the Cuthbert’s farm without any reason. Her main reason for going there was to see Anne, only she had separated from Anne pretty quickly on the way home yesterday. She had also promised Anne to take a look into her father’s study to find a book about Scotland, Anne’s birthplace.  
She had found just the perfect one, it was green, thick with information, and titled Scotland’s Cultures . Diana could not hide her excitement, she now had a reason to drop by and see Jerry at the farm. Because it was Saturday, she wasn’t sure if he was going to be there but couldn’t help herself and wanted to see him as soon as possible. She was so anxious to view his reaction towards her the gift she wanted to give him.

She made her out of the house and put her petticoat and hat on, and started walking. With Anne’s book in one hand, and Jerry’s secret gift, in her dress’s side pocket. She made her way in the direction of Green Gables as the destination.   
When Diana had finally arrived at the farm, she quietly passed the open gate and ran into the barn where Jerry usually hangs around. Diana took one look around the stables, and her facial expression shifted from anxiously excited to utter disappointment. Jerry wasn’t anywhere near the barn stables, where she had expected him to be about. She came all the way over there to give him the handkerchief, and he wasn’t even there to accept it. Diana thought about it for a minute, she could leave it on the circled shackle knob and maybe Jerry will see it and realize it’s from her. 

Or she could come back and try again.

Diana had forgotten that she also brought the promised book on Scotland for Anne. She decided to leave the present upon the clutch, and hope for the best. 

She made her way out of the barn and headed straight for the house. Anne had caught her walking over, and ran outside.   
Anne & Diana had hugged each other as soon as they were within a foot of one another.

“Here. I haven’t read it, but…” She handed Anne the green book.

“Oh, it’s beautiful. Thank you!”  
Diana could tell Anne had loved it the second she had laid her eyes on it. “I hope you find whatever your heart desires in its pages.”  
Anne had begun flipping through the pages endlessly, “I’m sure I will. Look at all this. Uh…Aberdeen…Isle of Skye!” 

Jerry had spotted the two friends out on the field and walked over to greet Diana.   
“Allô, Diana.” 

Both girls looked over at him once he called out. “Jerry.” Diana had acknowledged his presence but felt quite bothered by his timing. Why couldn’t he have shown up when I was in the barn?  
Her attitude had flustered Jerry into feeling a bit slighted.  
Jerry had expected her to be just a bit happy to see him since their exchange from the previous day.   
“Uh, how are you today?”

Diana tilted her head over quickly, “Fine, thank you.” Please stop speaking to me. Anne is here.

Anne lifts her head out of the book, “How long can I keep this for?”

“What…what book is that?” He says trying to insert himself into their conversation. “Uh..” Anne starts ruffling through the pages to read the cover.

Diana turns around slightly to face him. “Sorry, would you excuse us?” She says coldly.   
This throws both Jerry and Anne off guard. Anne seemingly more impressed at Diana’s sudden sass.   
Jerry, who was extremely confused by her sudden rudeness, receives the message this time loud and clear. “Oh. Of-of-of course. Désole.” He turns around hurt and walks away unsure of what had just occurred.

“I think you made quite the impression when you stayed for supper.” Anne artfully teases Diana.

She laughs it off, “You can keep it as long as you’d like.”   
Diana glances back at Jerry for a few seconds, walking away from them. I can’t believe what I just did. Why did I say those things? I didn’t mean to. 

Why did you have to come over?   
Jerry, come back. Come back… I just didn’t want Anne to find out we were talking.

It's not what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn't mean to end it like that. I was kind daydreaming about Pride & Prejudice and Harry Potter today. So I sort of used that infamous scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows where Hermione runs after Ron, yelling "Come back, Ron come...back" after Ron just madly went off on Harry & Hermione because he was in a really bad mood. Diana wasn't actually saying to Jerry to come back, but she was thinking in her head. Regretting what she had done with in an instant. 
> 
> I might write more of these. I literally feed off AWAE all week. It's my only motivation this fall.


End file.
